


Study Break

by HimereCalliope



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs Affecting Only One Person, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, PWP, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/pseuds/HimereCalliope
Summary: Nyota needs something. Gaila’s very happy to help out.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



Nyota shifted on her chair, and resisted the urge to throw her hands up in frustration. Or shove them— No. Instead, she took a measured breath, and then another one, and forced herself to concentrate. She had to concentrate. She was already two days behind on her study schedule, and if she didn’t catch up soon, her class ranking was in serious danger of slipping. Her skin prickled all over. She ignored it. 

Okay. Tellarite dialects. _This usage of plosives offers the most notable distinction between the regional Tellarite dialects, while the use of the qu’gar, similar to the Human glottal stop…_

On the bed behind her, Gaila slid softly across the sheets, and Nyota nearly shivered. 

But that was background noise. Just another distraction she didn’t have time for. She breathed deeply, and tried to remember the Vulcan meditation exercises she had been practicing. But they wouldn’t come. What came instead were images, vivid and tormenting, of what she would rather be doing. Clothes coming off, skin on skin, frantic kisses, hurried movements—

No. No, no, no. She had studying to do. She _liked_ studying. She liked the Tellarite languages. And she liked being the best. She wasn’t going to risk that satisfaction for some temporary fun. That had always been her approach, and she was sticking to it. 

She crossed her legs determinedly, nearly squirmed at the sudden sensation, and uncrossed them again quickly. 

_…the qu’gar, similar to the Human glottal stop, indicates an adoption of the deliberate accent used across Tellar Prime—_

_…indicates an adoption of the deliberate accent—_

She shook her head, closed her eyes, and tried again to breathe deeply and evenly. Maybe she should take a short break. Maybe she should slip into the bathroom and quickly... 

But it wouldn’t help. She’d tried often enough over the past couple of days. It would barely take the edge off for a quarter of an hour. 

The problem was her mindset. Once her mind was calm, her body would follow. She had to clear it of all these intrusions, and focus on the distinctions of Tellarite phonetics, not— Well, not anything else. 

Behind her, Gaila hummed in a pleased way, making that very, very hard. 

Making her— No. Not the thing to think about now. 

It was just so frustrating. 

A good practice in the discipline of turning away from temptation, she told herself. 

Sheets rustled slightly as Gaila shifted her position. Nyota didn’t turn around, didn’t look at the way Gaila was stretched across her bed, naked except for her underwear, unconsciously alluring even with her attention focused on her padd. She didn’t need to. She could see the image all to clearly in her mind. Gaila’s long, smooth legs, the curve of her hip...

Nyota had meant it when she had said, not long after first meeting her new roommate, that she didn’t mind her lounging about their room in her underwear. She had also meant it when she’d said no, thank you, she wasn’t interested. She was here to study, and she wanted to avoid any distraction. She preferred to have only platonic relationships with her fellow cadets. 

And if Gaila hadn’t exactly understood, that was fine. Nyota didn’t always understand her, either. They respected each other, and each other’s priorities, which was what mattered. 

And it had all been good. 

Until this damn week. When somehow, suddenly, the negligible background buzz of awareness had grown so much louder and more insistent. When she had gotten distracted, and fallen behind her schedule. When the more time she spent at her desk, trying to catch up, the less work she seemed to get done. Because her roommate was _always here_ and _always almost naked_ and always, always unfairly attractive. 

And it wasn’t just the kind of attractive that was easy enough to tune out if she just didn’t think about it anymore. The kind that submitted to Nyota’s priorities. No, now it was the kind that made her breathing speed up and her skin tingle all over and little electric shocks shoot through her belly. 

Behind her, Gaila sighed quietly at whatever equation she was working on, and entirely against her will, Nyota envisioned the way it would make her breasts strain a bit at the bra cups. Round and full and begging to be touched… She buried her face in her arms with a groan. 

“What is it?” Gaila asked, sounding concerned. 

Nyota sighed. “Nothing. Just trouble concentrating.”

“You should get laid,” Gaila said, lightly. “That always helps me clear my mind.” 

Nyota groaned again. 

There was a silence where Gaila should have said something, then the titillating sound of bare feet on the floor. 

Nyota looked up. Gaila was standing next to her, looking stunningly like a vision out of a holoporn, but tantalizingly within reach, and … worried? 

“Nyota, are you… really, _really_ horny?”

Nyota nearly laughed. What an understatement. “Yes,” she said, when she couldn’t summon the brain power to think of a better answer. 

Gaila was biting her lip, and Nyota, really, _really_ wanted to do that for her. Had to clench her hands to not reach out and grab her. 

“Shit,” Gaila whispered. “That’s my fault.” 

Nyota silently agreed, but shook her head. That wasn’t fair. 

“I’ve just had so much work to do,” Gaila was saying, bouncing slightly desperately on her toes, “I didn’t have time— I wasn’t paying attention— I thought— I didn’t realize it would be a problem—“ 

Nyota blinked, trying to focus on something other than the way Gaila’s breasts were bouncing along with her. “What are you talking about?” 

“It’s my pheromones,” Gaila said. “They’re why you feel like this, and I’m really, really sorry. I’ve usually got them under control, but we’ve been studying for days, and I thought sex could wait, and me being horny has never been a problem before—” 

Gaila broke off, and bit her lip again. 

Nyota was still struggling to understand, to hear herself think over the hot throbbing in every part of her body, and the desperate need to do something about it. “I’m being affected by your pheromones?” 

Gaila nodded, twisting her hands together. 

“So if I go stay somewhere away from you, it’ll wear off?” 

“Yes,” Gaila said, hesitantly, “in a few days.”

 _That_ got through to Nyota’s brain. “A few _days_? I don’t have that much time! I’m much too far behind already!” 

Gaila quailed. 

“Gaila!” Nyota hissed. “Tell me there’s something I can do to get rid of this _now_.” 

“Well… we could have sex?” Gaila offered, hesitantly. 

Nyota stared at her. 

“It should be strong enough, I mean,”Gaila said hurriedly, “if I come, and you get the full force of my pheromones that way, to counteract the effect so far. If you want to.” 

Nyota took a deep breath. It did nothing to steady her. “Okay,” she said, as decisively as she could. It was the only possible decision. Probably. “Yes. Let’s have sex.” 

“Are you sure? I know you don’t normally like—” 

“Yes.” Now that her body had caught up with the situation, ‘no’ just wasn’t an option anymore. She felt like she would spontaneously combust. She felt like any movement would shake her loose from her last grip on self-control. She felt her muscles lock up. 

Thankfully, Gaila seemed to understand. She took Nyota by the arm, pulled her up, and tugged her close. 

In a surge of electricity, Nyota’s body seemed to come alive again. She could feel Gaila’s soft outline against the material of her uniform all along her front, the heat of her, the swell of her breasts, the slide of her legs, and she wanted to run her hands over her whole body, wanted to kiss and suck and feel skin against skin and she wanted to do it all at once. 

She writhed, her skin prickling and tingling and much too sensitive too the the suddenly rough material of her uniform, and she wanted it off, off, off. And then it was, and she was in her underwear, lying back on Gaila’s bed, and Gaila was just reaching underneath her to unclasp her bra. Nyota shivered as it came off, her nipples puckered, sensitive to the cool air, and aching to be touched. 

Gaila didn’t make her wait. She tossed Nyota’s bra, and her own, over the side of the bed, bent her head down, kissed one nipple, then took the other one into her mouth and gently sucked. 

Nyota panted, sparks shooting through her nerves from every point of contact. She needed something, anything, had to _do_ something, anything. She ran her hands up Gaila’s soft, gorgeous skin to where her breasts hung free, warm and weighty, and tried to concentrate long enough to do something other than cup and stroke and squeeze. But Gaila was sucking hard on her nipple now, and pinching and massaging the other one between two fingers, and it was too much and not enough and she needed more _now_. 

“Gaila. Gaila, please!” she panted, and Gaila didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Without releasing Nyota’s breasts, she slid her hand deftly into Nyota’s panties, and slipped her fingers between Nyota’s folds. 

Nyota felt hot and throbbing to her very core, and Gaila’s cool fingers were almost an immediate relief. She was wet, slippery and messy, and Gaila’s fingers slid through her slickness almost too easily, not leaving nearly enough sensation behind. Nyota needed rubbing, friction, movement, _something_ , quickly, before she went crazy. 

And Gaila was on it. God, she was good at this. God, how had Nyota not said yes to this before? How had she not known this was everything she needed, everything she wanted? How had she said no to something this perfect, and this necessary, and this—

Gaila’s nimble fingers stroked over Nyota’s clit, first slow, then fast, when Nyota gasped so high it was almost a whine, and Gaila kept the movement just the same, just right, and slipped a finger of the other hand into her, thrusting quick and sure. And it was perfect but not enough, never enough, and then Gaila added a second finger and angled her thrusts just so, strong and sure and over and over, and it wasn’t enough, could never be enough, except it could be close to enough, was maybe almost enough almost, almost there, and then—

Nyota bit off a scream, convulsed, and collapsed into shudders, riding the one wave of shuddering pleasure after another as Gaila kept thrusting hard, hard, and stroking her clit so gently, until it was more than enough, and too much, and Nyota jerked away. 

She lay there, panting, for a few minutes, or maybe a few hours. 

“Better?” Gaila asked. 

Nyota nodded, still breathless. 

Gaila was panting, too, and Nyota realized with a start how much she’d been neglecting to do her part. Her turn to make it up, now. And her pleasure. 

“What do you like?” she asked. 

“Anything,” Gaila grinned, panting. “Just make it fast. Please.” 

That could be done. Nyota leveled herself up, and flipped a cooperative Gaila over so she was the one on her back with Nyota on top of her. 

Gaila gasped and squirmed, rubbing against her, trying to maneuver Nyota’s knee between her legs, and the scratch of lace made Nyota realize they were both still wearing their panties. She fixed that quickly and efficiently, with enthusiastic help from Gaila. 

What she wanted to do was linger, to take her tim and really enjoy this now that she was finally giving in, to taste Gaila from her lips to her toes, to run her hands across all her gorgeous skin and perfect curves, to draw this out and make it last forever. But that wasn’t what Gaila needed. 

Instead, she slid her hand down, covered the hot skin between Gaila’s legs with her palm, and parted the wet lips with a single gentle stroke. Gaila was hot, and slick, and very, very ready, if her repeated hisses of “please, yes” were any indication. She smelled musky and fantastic, a little bit familiar and a little bit not, and Nyota longed to use her tongue and taste it. 

“Nyota, anything, just _please_ —“ Gaila panted, which was all the permission Nyota needed. 

She slid further down on the bed, fit herself between Gaila’s thighs, and touched her lips lightly to the hooded clit. Gaila gasped, and Nyota took the nub into her mouth and sucked gently, before lapping with her tongue at the sensitive skin. Gaila was writhing, trying to push closer, and Nyota wrapped her left arm around the nearest thigh to hold it still while she tried to keep up a rhythm with her lips and tongue. 

With her right hand, she drew two fingers up between the Gaila’s folds, gathering slickness, before sliding them quickly inside her. Gaila clenched around her, hot and tight and demanding, and Nyota understood. She pulled out most of the way, and thrust back in with three fingers, curved just so. And repeated. 

Gaila hissed, pushed closer, spread her legs further apart, and Nyota kept thrusting, steady and sure.

“Faster,” Gaila gasped, and Nyota sped up her movements. She thrust, strong and fast, over and over, with her right hand, and hung on to Gaila’s quivering thigh with the left. She couldn’t coordinate that with regular flicks of her tongue, so she sucked and released, sucked and released Gaila’s clit until Gaila was shaking and panting and pulling the knee of her free leg up as far as it would go. 

“Yes, yes, good, keep doing that, keep—“ Gaila panted, and moaned. “Please, please, pleeeeease, oh yes, that’s so good, so— Oh, oh, please, oh, ohhh, _oh_ —“ She gasped, stiffened all over, muscles hard as planks as Nyota thrust hard, sucked hard, and then Gaila was shuddering and howling in release. Nyota shuddered herself, her sympathetic reaction so strong the almost felt it in her own body. 

She saw Gaila through the aftershocks, released her clit but kept moving her fingers gently until Gaila had stopped twitching and just lay there, gasping for air. Then she wiped her hand on the sheets and crawled up the mattress to lie next to her roommate. 

They lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the afterglow. 

“So. That was…” Nyota didn’t really know what to say. 

“A really good study break?” Gaila suggested with a grin. 

“I feel a lot better,” Nyota acknowledged. 

Gaila sobered, and sighed. “I know you didn’t really want—“ 

“No,” Nyota interrupted her, “I did.” 

“Really?” And Gaila smiled so hopefully, it did something to Nyota’s heart. 

“Really. I just thought I shouldn’t. But… I might have been wrong about that.“ 

Gaila opened her mouth, then shut it again, and Nyota could almost hear her reminding herself that among humans, propositioning someone who has already said no was considered rude. 

She pushed herself up. “I really have to study now. But after exams are over, I think I could handle a little… distraction. If you’d still be interested.” 

Gaila smiled widely and bounced to her feet, tugging Nyota up by her hands. “Anytime,” she grinned, and brushed her lips across Nyota’s just lightly enough that Nyota only wished she could forget her exams. 

This time, she didn’t try to banish her thoughts; instead, she quietly marked them for later. 


End file.
